Kendall One Shot
by OMGitsJasmineD
Summary: Imagine..there is a contest to meet Big Time Rush and you win...Kendall starts to fall for you. I'm sorry that's not a very good summary, but trust me this is a very good story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

_**Chapter 1**_

You and your sister were watching Big Time Rush one day. As the commercials came on (which you dreaded) a commercial came on that caught your attention. The commercial said "Would you like to meet Big Time Rush in person?" You scream out "Yes! That's only my biggest dream!" "If you do then enter this contest at this website. And maybe, just maybe you will meet the one and only, Big Time Rush!" You yell at your sister to hurry up and get a paper and pen. When she takes a long time you yell at her even more. Then, she finally gets it and you write the site down. After that you go right the computer, not caring if you knock down anybody or anything in your way, you type the site in as quickly as you can. You get to the website and put in all the information. Then you come back to the couch exhausted from running to the computer. As you sit down, your sister just rolls her eyes at you. She doesn't really like the fact that you are so obsessed with Big Time Rush. You say to her "Hey, if I win I will take you." Then she responded "I rather go jump off a cliff" "That can be arranged." you say with a smirk on your face "Didn't you say you liked James? James will be there." you say nudging her while winking. She then said "Okay" she spoke hesitantly "I guess I'll go if James is there." Then you scream with excitement.

As the days went by, you got very eager. After five days, you got a phone call. It was an Unknown number, but you answered it anyway. When you answered, you heard a very familiar voice. As you listened you heard "Hey! Is this (your name here)!" Then you said "Yes..." in a very confused voice. "This is Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush and you have won the contest to come and meet us!" "OH MY GOD!" you say screaming. Your family comes in thinking something is wrong. Your mom says "Whats wrong? You better not be pregnant or something!" "Oh noo mom!" you say laughing. "I just won the contest!" "Oh you did! Yes! I can kick you out the house for a day, or a week! or How ever long it is!" Then you talk back in the phone and say "Thank you! Thank you!" "No need thanking us. We are very glad to meet one of our biggest fans! We will be so glad to see you tomorrow! Remember, when you come and meet us tomorrow, it lasts a day. You have to get on an airplane to come here. There will be someone waiting for you when you get there. So I hope we have fun together!" You mumble under your breath "Oh we will" in a seductive voice. You say it not knowing that you said it. Then Kendall asks "What?" "ohhhh nothing..." you say embarassed. "Okay.. well it was good talking to you!" "It was good talking to you too. Bye" you say with a big smile on your face. You couldn't believe you got to talk to (in your opinion) the sexiest guy in Big Time Rush. You noticed that all of your family left your room except your sister. You jump up in the air and scream and then go over and hug your sister " Isn't this exciting? I get to meet my most favorite band in the world!" "yay..." she said in an un-excited voice. Then she left the room and shut the door behind her. You still didn't understand why she didn't like BTR so much. You thought "I mean come on! If you like one of them, you gotta like the rest!" As you lay in bed that night, you think about how your day is going to be like tomorrow. As you think you slowly fall asleep into dream land.

The next day you got up early because you were so excited and nervous. You sat up in your bed thinking about what you would say to them. Then you got ready. You put on the cutest outfit you could find, then straightened your hair. You wanted to put make-up on, but you cautioned yourself not to put on too much, because the boys said in an interview that they thought it was stupid that girls wear so much make-up. So, you put on some eye liner and mascara and go in the kitchen to get something to eat. As you come in there you already see your sister up. "You excited too." you say smiling "No, just wanted to get up." "Sure you were..." you say with a smirk on your face. She just rolls her eyes at you and says "whatever" You go over to the cabinet and get your favorite cereal. Then you put it in a bowl with some milk and sit down beside your sister. You take your time and notice that it's almost time to go. You think "Wow! Time goes by fast!" You hurry up and put the bowl in the sink. Then you tell your sister to get ready. You are surprised that she actually listens to you and gets up and gets ready. You make your mom get up and take you to the airport you were going to (because you live very far away from California). You finally get in the car and your mom drives you the airport. The car ride feels very long, but you finally make it there. Once you get there, you say goodbye to your mom and go into the airport. Once you get there you and your sister give your ticket to the attendant and you board the plane. The flight was a couple of hours, so it was very long to you. Your sister just took a nap on the way there, but you were too excited to sleep. Once you landed you woke up your sister "We're here!" Your sister covered up her eyes and said "Here... already" in a tired voice "Yes!" you say in excitement. Then you both get up and get of the plane. Once you get off you notice a man with a sign with your name on it. You walk up to him and he leads you to a limo outside. You scream in excitement. You have never rode in a limo before. The man opens the door for you to get in and you and your sister enter to find Kendall. You stare at him, starstruck. "Hi, you must be (your name here)!" he says. "yes" You say as you shake his hand. He looks at your sister in confusion and you say "Oh, I forgot, this is my sister!" He looks over at your sister and smiles. She smiles back, but you can tell it's forced. On the way to, well wherever you were going, it was pretty quiet. You were staring at Kendall, when he turned around and looked at you. He then smiled at you, which made your heart melt.

Once the limo stopped you got out of it to find the recording studio where BTR makes their music. You get very excited because you have never seen where people record music. Kendall lead you down a hall way. When you finally get to the end of the hallway, Kendall opens the door and motions for you to come in, while still having a big grin on his face. You smile back at him and say "thank you" As you go in with your sister behind you. You then go in to see a sound booth. The rest of the guys sitting in a couch outside of it. James says "hey! You must be (your name)!" "Yes I am" then you point at your sister and say "And that's my sister." "Oh, well its nice meeting both of you." he said as he smiled. Then Kendall walked in and said "Well I'm sure you know the rest of the guys." "Oh ya" you said as you smiled and nodded slowly. Logan got up and shook your hand. It's nice to meet you (your name here)." "You too."You had a big grin on your face and then, finally, Carlos got up and you shook his hand "Are you ready to have some fun (your name here)!" "Ya" you say shyly while smiling.

James: So what do you want to do first? You: I don't is there to do? James: A whole bunch of stuff. Would you like to see us record a new song? You: Oh my gosh, yes! That would be awesome! They all smiled and went into the recording booth. As they were singing, you could'nt help but think how beautiful their voices were, especially Kendall. You looked away for a second at your sister and then back to see that Kendall was smiling at you while singing. It was the same smile he gave you earlier, it had the same effect on you as it did earlier.

Once they were done singing they came out and all smiled at you and your sister.

Kendall: Soo, what do you want to do next? Your sister: Can we see were you all live? Do you all live in a mansion? Kendall: Umm ya we all live together in a very large mansion. You can see it if you want to. You: yes, I would love to!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Guitar Hero.**

_**Chapter 2**_

After you agreed to going to Big Time Rush's mansion, you all went to the limo. It was a long ride there, but soon enough, you saw the biggest house you had ever seen. You looked over at your sister who was staring at the house too. You: Wow, that is probably the biggest house that I have ever seen! James: Yeah, we get that a lot. You laugh at James' comment then the limo driver lets you out. You are still staring at the house in awe. James opens the door for you to go in. You go in with your sister following you.

When you come in, you find that the house is very elegant. It has a stone statue and a big pool in the backyard. You think that there has to be at least 10 bedrooms in the whole house. When you and all of the boys enter, Logan says "What do you want to see first? We have everything in this house. And I'm sure you have seen the large pool outside." You: Ya, it looks awesome. Logan: Well, do you want to get in? You: Yes, I would love to but, I don't have a bathing suit with me. Logan: You can borrow one of our shirts and shorts. "thank you" you say with a smile. You ask your sister if she wants to get in but she answers with a big "no". Kendall comes up to you and says "Hey you can come with me to my room to get some shorts and a shirt" you say "Okay". He leads you up the stair case down a long hallway till you get to the end. He opens the door to the room on the left. When you come in you see a big bed and a flat screen tv on the wall. You: Nice room Kendall: Thanks... Sorry about the mess. You:That's okay. My room is way more messier. Kendall chuckles "Well you know what I say Life is too short to be organized." you laugh with him. He then hands you the shorts and a shirt. Kendall: The bathroom is right there. He points to the door in the middle of the room. "Thanks" you say as you go into the bathroom. You put on the shorts and shirt, and it is very big, but you pull the string on the shorts as far as they will go. When you come out, Kendall says "Wow you look great in my clothes." You smile shyly. Kendall:Are you ready to get soaked? You: Race you there. You ran as fast as you could and you were surprised that you actually got there first. Kendall: Wow your fast. You laugh and say thanks. Before you know what's happening he picks you up and throws you in the pool. You finally come up for air and Kendall just has a big smirk on his face. He comes up to you and says "Sorry about throwing you in" you could tell he was guilty about doing that. Kendall: Here. He puts out his hand to help you out. Instead of getting out, you pull him in with you. When Kendall finally came up from the water, he says Kendall: Hey! I was trying to help you! You: That was payback! You splash him and laugh, then you and him get in a splash fight. He stops splashing you then comes up to you and gets very close to you. He then puts his hand on your cheek. He was about to kiss you then the rest of the guys come in. Then Carlos jumps in and screams really loud "Bottoms up!" He makes a big splash, you and Kendall drift away from each other. You laughed at Carlos's craziness. After an hour of having fun in the pool and splashing each other, you finally get out. James: You wanna go and play some video games? You: Yes that would be awesome.

You go in the living room and so do the rest of the guys. Then the guys say "So.. what do you want to play? You: umm, well the only thing that I really play is Guitar Hero. James: Okay, we have that. He gets the game then puts it in. He gives you the guitar and picks a song for you. He picks The Eye of the Tiger, which you know very well. It starts to play and you get all the chords perfectly throughout the whole song and you get a perfect score. All of the guys say "Wow you're really good!" You: Thanks. I play this song a lot, so it's nothin'. Then Carlos says to your sister "Do you wanna play a game?" Your sister says "Okay" James gets up and says "How about you go against me and we can see who wins" "Sure" she says with an evil smirk on her face. You know that she will kick his butt, but you let them do it anyways. And sure enough, when they finished the song your sister had won. James: Wow! You kicked my butt. You: Well, I could have told you that. you say laughing. James finally sits down in defeat. Your sister sits back down. You look out the window, and it is pouring. Logan says "Well it looks like your flight is going to be canceled" Then Kendall said "You can stay here if you want to. We have plenty of room." You look at your sister "Please!" with puppy dog eyes. She says "Okay." You jump in the air and say "Yes!" Kendall takes you to your room and James takes your sister to her room. Once you get in your room, you notice it is huge! You jump up in the air and land in your bed. You look up to see Kendall leaning in the doorway and smiling at you. You: What? you say with a smile Kendall: I just think you are really cute. You: Thanks. You're not too bad yourself. you say with a shy smile. He then comes up to you and sits down beside you and says "Now where were we?" You: You were about to kiss me, I think" you say laughing. Then he softly puts his hand on your cheek and kisses you passionately. You can feel the sparks. Kendall: I really like you (your name here). You: I really like you too.

**Well, there's Chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as the first one. But, still, I hope you like it. :)**

**Please review.**

**~kendallbtrlover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter 3**

Kendall: I really like you. You: I really like you too. Then he kisses you again, even more passionately. You want more but instead he stands up and says "goodnight" you: Goodnight. When he goes out and closes the door, you scream into your pillow in excitement. You could not believe that Kendall, Kendall freakin Schmidt, just kissed you.

The next morning you felt the warmth of the sun on your face. You looked out the window, and noticed how beautiful it was here in California. Then you got up and went to the kitchen. As you reached the kitchen you could smell bacon and eggs, you stomach growled at the smell. When you came in the kitchen, you saw none other than, Kendall fixing breakfast. When he noticed that you were in there he said with a big grin "Well, hello there sleepy-head!" You: Good morning, you said as you smiled back at him. Kendall: I hope you like eggs and bacon. You: Yes. I love them. He then gave you a plate of food. Then he sat down in front of you with a plate of food. You: Where are the rest of the guys? Kendall: Oh, they went to get some groceries and your sister went with them. You: Okay cool. You say with a smile because you are happy that you and him are alone. You and him eat in silence. You were eating slow, so it didn't look like you were a pig. Then when you were done Kendall said "So, how did you sleep?" You: Good, the bed was actually really comfortable. Kendall: Ya, all of the beds here are like that. He says while laughing. Kendall: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Just you and me. You: I would love too. You say with a very big grin on your face. Kendall: Okay, well we will be leaving in about an hour. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, your mom sent you your suitcase. You: Okay, thank you

You got your suitcase and went upstairs. When you got up there and opened the suitcase, you were surprised that your mom actually packed some cute clothes. You found a really cute top with lace on it and some Capri pants. Your mom packed your straightener and curler, so you curled your hair and put some eyeliner and mascara on. You looked in the mirror, proud of how you looked. Then you went downstairs. Kendall was at the door waiting for you. Kendall: Wow, you look great. He said with a smile. You: Thanks. You said with a smile. Kendall: Well lets go. He opens the door for you then you go to his car. He takes you to the beach. He brought some sandwiches with him and made a picnic for you. He laid out a blanket then you and him sat on it. Kendall: So, what do you want on your sandwich? He said with a smile. You: Umm, ham, tomato, lettuce, and mustard is fine. Kendall: Coming right up! He then gives you the sandwich and makes his. You: Thanks for taking me here. It's beautiful. You say while looking at the big stretch of water. Kendall: Your welcome. This is where I come to think sometimes. I can just look out and wait for the sunset. You: Well it's awesome. You say looking back at him with a smile. He smiles back at you. Then he gets closer and kisses you passionately. He hovers over top of you still kissing you with the same passion. He puts his arms around your waist and pushes you against him. He gently tugs on your pants, when, suddenly your phone goes off. You groan when you notice it's your sister. You: Hello. Your sister: Where are you? When me and the rest of the guys came home, neither you or Kendall were here? You: Me and Kendall went out for lunch, no big deal. Your sister: Okay, sure you were. You could tell she was smirking even though you couldn't see her. You: Well if that's all you wanted to know then, bye. Your sister: Bye. Kendall: Who was that? You: It was my sister. She was wondering where we were. Kendall: Well, since she called you, maybe we should get back to the house. You: Yeah, I guess we should. You say hesitantly. Then you and him get up and he picks up everything and you and him head to the car.

**Okay so there's Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please review. When you review, it makes me wanna write more.:) I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter. .****~kendallbtrlover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter 4**

The car ride was short back to the house and quiet. Suddenly Kendall: Well about what happened back there. We can finish that some other time. He said with a wink. You: okay. You said in a flirty voice. When you got back to the house the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. When you went to bed, you heard a knock at your door. It was Kendall. Kendall: You know I wanted to ask you something earlier. You: and what was that? you said with a smile. Kendall: I know I haven't known you that long and well, I was wondering if um…well You: Well come on..spit it out! You say laughing. Kendall: If you would maybe be my girlfriend. He said with a shy smile. You: Does this answer your question? You then put your arm around his neck and kissed him passionately. Kendall: Oh.. well that answers it perfectly. He said in a flirty voice. Then he kissed you again. Then he laid down beside you and you laid your head on his chest and went to sleep.

3 years later…

Kendall and you come into your new house. It is a very big house, with very big windows. It is right in front of the beach, so you and Kendall look outside while sitting on a couch. Kendall: I can't believe it's been 3 years since we first met. He said while looking out at the sea. You: Ya.. I know! It feels like it's only been a couple of months. Both you and him laugh. You: And I am so glad that you are my husband. You say giving him a wide smile and laying your head on his shoulder. Kendall: And I'm glad that you're my beautiful wife. He said giving you a smirk. You and him kiss and Kendall looks into your eyes and says " I love you" You: I love you too. Then you and him kiss again and watch as the sun goes down.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it. I tried not to make it too long. Sorry that it took so long to update, that this chapter is really short, and I am sorry I ended the story there but I have another idea for another story, so I wanted to finish this one so I didn't forget about it.**

**~kendallbtrlover**


End file.
